Forever and Always
by RagingShadowSix1
Summary: A Bubbline one-shot. Valentine's Day special. That about it.


**A/N: Hey guys** **this is my present to you for Valentine's Day. I know it's a day late but some stuff. But I wanted to give this as a present. So here it is my Valentine's Day one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time.**

* * *

The girl roamed around the room. She wore a flowing pink dress with a white ribbon around her waist showing off her shape. Her pink hair curled with a white clip keeping her bangs out of her face showing her bright blue eyes.

The pinkette wore a frown as she greeted the guests.

She felt a pat on her side, "My lady is everything alright?"

The pinkette looked down and saw a short red and white peppermint wearing a blue suit staring up at her with concern"I'm alright Peppermint, just thought someone would be here."

Peppermint sighed knowing exactly who she was talking about. He grabbed her hand and sighed, "Princess you know she will most likely not come no one has seen her for almost a year."

Hearing Peppermint say this made her mood even worse. She knew the raven haired girl hadn't been seen in almost a year and it was all her fault.

_'If I hadn't pushed her away she would still be here.'_

"I know Peppermint, but a girl can hope right." She sighed.

The princess felt tears prick her eyes, _'It's all my fault.'_

She held her tears in knowing she couldn't cry here. Not in front of her subjects. Not in front of anyone.

The pinkette jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

The princess turned around and saw a girl with her hand out. The girl wore an elegant black suit with a red tie. She had long black hair that reached the floor.

But, what the princess noticed most was the mask that covered of the girls face.

"You know this isn't a masquerade." she stated as she took the girls hand.

"I'm aware."

"Then why wear the mask?"

The raven haired girl paused and looked down at the princess, "Because I'm hiding ." She whispered. Making the princess laugh.

But her words intrigued the princess, "Who are you hiding from?"

"A lot of people." the raven stated.

"Should I be worried about having you so close to me?" The princess chuckled

She didn't know what it was, but she felt at ease in the raven's arms.

They continued to spin around the floor as the song ended.

"No" the raven finally said, "Should I be worried about being so close to you?"

This to made the princess laugh Causing the raven to feel a tightness in her chest.

"Why should you be worried?" The princess asked

"Well a princess as beautiful as you must have a suitor."

The princess dropped her head as she slowly said,"No. I have no suitor."

"Why not?" The raven questioned

"I'm waiting for someone." The princess whispered hoping the raven didn't hear. But unfortunately she did, "Who are you waiting for?"

"..." The princess kept staring at her feet when she answered, "The one who stole my heart."

The raven faltered in step but continued questioning the princess,"And who would that be?"

The princess was still staring at her feet feeling her tears returning. Her voice now filled with emotion,"I have not seen her in a long time I pushed her away. But when she left she left with my heart, and know there is no way I can get it back ." she confessed

"Do you want it back?"

The princess looked up at the raven,"Want what back?"

"Your heart. Do you want your heart back?"

The princess answered quickly,"N-no...I want her back. I don't care if I get my heart back, I just want her back."She got quiet as she finished

The raven brought the princess closer,"Who is this girl. If I may ask?"

The princess looked back up at the raven,"The vampire queen." she said quietly.

The princess felt the raven bring her even closer,"What if she left to give you space?"

The pinkette looked at her confused,"Why would she do that?"

Now the raven spoke quietly,"Maybe she hoped you'd find someone else."

The second song ended and the raven released the princess, and began to walk away into the crowd that gathered to watch the two dance. There was an eruption of applause as the princess lost sight of the raven.

She looked around seeing everyone staring at her.

"That was amazing my lady. You two looked like you were floating. Who was that? Where did she come from?" Peppermint questioned the princess

She was still trying to find the girl when she answered slowly,"I don't know?"

"Well I haven't seen you dance like that since Marceline." Peppermint quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he said.

The princess was torn away from her search as she looked at Peppermint with pain in her eyes.

She didn't say a word, instead she turned and walked away.

* * *

The princess entered her room with a sigh,_'Who was that girl?'_ she thought as she felt a breeze from her open window,_'Why is my window open?'_

She walked toward the window when she saw someone on her balcony, "Who are you?" the princess questioned. As the figure quickly turned around startled by the voice.

The princess realized it was the girl from the party,"What are you doing here? This is my room. You shouldn't be here." She stated.

The girl moved closer to the princess.

The princess was about to call for her guards when she became entranced in the girls crimson gaze.

The raven was now right in front of the princess staring down at her with pain in her gaze.

The princess wondered why she was there and why she seemed so sad now.

For what seemed like an eternity the raven finally spoke,"I'm sorry Bonnie."

This caught the princess off guard as she heard the name only Marceline called her.

"H-ho…" she was cut off by a pair of lips.

The princess began to push the raven away but stopped as she felt her raven pull her close, and melted into the kiss.

After some time the kiss broke as the princess gasped for air,"Why did you…"

"Do that?" the raven finished as she took off her mask revealing her face.

The princess gasped,"Marceline?!"

Marceline couldn't tell if she was angry or surprised. But, she found out as she felt a slap across her face.

"Where have you been?!" Tears were now rolling down Bonnie's face.

Marceline replied calmly,"Never too far I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry it took me so long to come…" She was cut off as Bonnie raised her hand again.

Marcy closed her eyes preparing for the slap, but was surprised when she felt Bonnie ramming her lips into Marceline's.

Marceline was shocked but quickly returned the kiss.

Bonnie pulled away, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Marcy stared at Bonnie,"Did you really mean what you said at the party?"

Bonnie thought back to the party,"Of course I meant it. Pushing you away was the worse mistake of my life…" She looked down and whispered,"You took the one thing I locked away."

Marceline grabbed Bonnibel's chin and made her look at her,"Worse than turning your citizens into zombies?"

They laughed as they slowly making their way into the room.

"I don't know that was pretty bad." Bonnie smiled.

Marceline stopped laughing and was now staring off,"I'm sorry I stayed away…" tears rolling down her cheeks,"It killed me to leave but I thought it was for the best."

Marcy felt a hand on her cheek,"It's not your fault, trust me."

Bonnie kissed her on the forehead and laid down with her not caring to take off her dress.

"You're here now. that's all that matters." Bonnie whispered.

Marceline grabbed her and pulled her close,"And I'll always be here no matter what."

Bonnie smiled into Marcy's shoulder,"Forever."

"And always." Bonnie finished for her.

They laid in each others arms as they drifted off, not caring to undress.

They didn't care as long as they were together nothing could bother them.

They were finally together again, and they would be like that forever and always.

* * *

**A/N:Well there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I don't think I mentioned it but this is my first one-shot. Any ways thanks for reading.**

**~Shadow**


End file.
